Will You Be My Friend?
by mybigteddybearemmett
Summary: Looking back at their preschooler days. BxE/AH


**Pen name: iwishiwasesme  
Name: Will You Be My friend?  
Summary: Looking back at their preschooler days. BxE/AH  
POV(s): BPOV  
Universe: All Human  
Challenge: Preschool Challenge**

"Grandma, grandpa tell us how you met again." Screeched mine and Edward's wonderful grandchildren.

As if they didn't know the story from heart. I've told them the story hundreds of times already. They have it memorized by now.

I went through all my memories until I found that day. So long ago. It seems as if it was just yesterday.

The thing I remember the most is that we had just moved and I was so scared there. I had never been around girls, let alone kids my own age. My parents calmed me as best they could by saying that everyone was going to love me and they would all become my friends. But I knew, better than most my age, that children are cruel. I had lots of older male neighbors and they were forever picking on me.

My mother always said that I was mature for my age. In fact everyone said that. So when I went to school that early August day I wasn't expecting any friends to come my way. But in the back of my mind I think that I thought it would be nice to have at least one friendly face out of the crowd.

I was ecstatic that I got my own cubby hole. I was also happy to find out I had a nice teacher named Miss. Chris. Her daughter was always mean to me though and always took my cubby hole. Our room was magnificent. It had computers and a T.V. But the first thing I noticed was the snake. My love of snakes branched from when I was a toddler. One of my mothers' friends had a snake and I got to play with it, I've loved snakes ever since.

My parents stayed for a while with me but finally they had to leave. I was so sad, but I never cried.

We played Duck, Duck, Goose to learn everyone's' names and we got a tour of the church that was connected to our preschool. I didn't go to that church but I remember passing by it with my mom on our walks. It was a very tall building that was made out of stone.

After all that we went to our snack room and we ate star crunch. I got chocolate all over my hands and so did everyone else. While we were eating we talked about our favorite color, favorite movie, and our favorite animal. Even at that age I knew that those questions were not very fun to answer. Especially if you have different tastes in things like I did.

Every girl in the class said pink was their favorite color, except for me of course, I chose brown.

Next it was play time, which is pure torture if you are an outsider like me. I went up to a random boy with messy bronze colored hair, I was most comfortable with boys, and asked him if he would be my friend.

The boy broke my heart when he told me no and that he had enough friends already. I was crushed. Once me parents came to get me I ran into their arms and sobbed. At that age I thought the world was going to end.

Within the next few months I had found new friends and was getting along quite well. But I still could not get past that thought that the nameless boy just refused to be my friend. Well right then and there I decided that I was not going to take it. I was going to be friends with him if it was the last thing I ever did.

I got my courage up the next day and stomped right up to the kid and said. "You know what bully; you and I are going to be friends no matter what you say. I'm Bella by the way."

He replied by telling me his name was Edward and that he was sorry he had hurt me before. That was the start of a rocky friendship at best. We had a lot of ups and downs but we always made up.

In high school we drifted apart. I was the geek and he was the jock. In our senior year though, he hurt his hip playing football and couldn't play again. That's when we started being friends again.

I had had a huge crush on him for the longest time but was just afraid to tell him about it. We both went to Dartmouth, I majored in English, and Edward majored in psychology. We even worked together a while after college. Yet we drifted apart again.

Finally, at our tenth year reunion, declared my love for him. We got married two months late in Vegas. Our honeymoon was in Cancun. It was wonderful. When we got back we bought a house that was more like a mansion.

Not three months later I was pregnant with our first child. We named him Edward. Much too big Edward distaste. We cherished him until the day he died four years later.

It took a big toll on us and I was depressed for many years until one day. My Aunt Esme told me how she had lost her first born. Then she told me that Edward jr. would hate to see his mother in so much pain. He would want us to move on with our lives.

A year later we had Ella, and she sure was a daddy's girl. She kept us on our toes. She was never as quite as her twin, Kevin.

Kevin was the quite one. He loved to read and write. Everyone said he took after me. While Ella took after her papa.

As teenagers they were pretty mild. That is Kevin was mild. Ella not so much. She drank too much and partied too had but eventually she settled down and got married to a nice man.

Kevin on the other hand had ended up with a life partner and they decided to adopt from China.

We welcomed both his partner and their children with open arms. The are so giving and both after college went into the Peace Corps.

I must say I'm pretty proud of our family. Three children and twelve grandchildren in all.

"Grandma, aren't you going to start the story." I was snapped out of my thoughts by little Carrie.

"Why yes I will." With that I launched into the story of our lives.

Hope you liked it. Read please I understand if you don't review.


End file.
